Lovers Doll
by AvocadoMash
Summary: Arthur Kirkland purchases a beautiful doll with a rumored curse.When the doll comes to life before his eyes, he realizes the rumors weren't quite so far-fetched.The doll informs him that he can only come to life only when his owner loves him;but does Arthur really love this proud, immature, clingy boy?Based off the manga "Lovers Doll." USUK,slight Franada.AU. Fluffy Yaoi! on hiatus
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is my first time posting anything other than a Bleach FF, so I apologize for any OOCness. I do wanna assure though that this is just the prologue, and future chapters will (hopefully) be longer, and not so explanitary and boring.**

** It IS a USUK story, so if you don't like, plz don't read. I'm not sure if I'll up the rating later, as I've never wrote anything even remotely sexual before, but I'd like to say that I've read plenyt of lemons and am a fairly fast learner, so I might try my hand at some. ^_^**

**But if you do like this story and want to read more, I feel I must warn you that in 2 days it will be transferred to another account of mine (so that my yaoi-phobic friends don't freak on me) which is called ClosetFujoshi (accurate, no?) I may or may not continue updating on this account, depending on my friends. But pleeeease review and/or follow/fav, so I know the initial reaction and who to PM when I transfer. Plus I need criticizm.**

****PLEASE READ! ...For all those that I know usually skip the A/N's, I just want to say that this plot and everything is mostly taken from/inspired by an amazing yaoi manga called Lovers Doll by Mishima Kazuhiko (my favorite!) and partially by a cute little USUK doujinshi I found on youtube called "Little Angel." I never planned to do any writing like this, but I never could find any FFs like these, so I decided to satisfy my craving by writing myself.**

**now...be prepared to be smothered by fluff and cuteness! (lol trolling: not actually in this chapter, but I promise it's to come.)**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland glanced at his watch for what seemed to be the billionth time. _Damn this New York traffic! _He cursed in his head. He was late. One more glare at the time and Arthur paid the driver and left his cab to walk himself the rest of the distance to his destination in a huff.

_Damn New York, damn the traffic, damn this country! I want to go home. _He griped to himself in his head. Arthur had been in what seemed to be a continuously bad mood ever since his "job" had sent him from his comfortable little apartment in London, England to a small, old, twice-the-price little dingy _closet_ of an apartment in New York City. _And of course it's more expensive than my old apartment; everything in America is double!_

He was scrambling for negative thoughts in his brain to hold on to his sour mood, since the brisk walk in the autumn weather was rather pleasant; but he wasn't in the mood to feel happy at the moment. His thoughts and mood involuntarily brightened, however, at the sight of the little coffee shop at the end of the block where he knew his friends would be waiting for him.

After purchasing a small chai tea (he wasn't overly fond of coffee,) he slid into the booth him and his companions regularly occupied every Friday afternoon.

" 'afternoon." Arthur half-greeted, still putting up some pretense of irritation.

"…mmm." Was all he received in return from the blond sitting across from him, deeply concentrated on whatever was displayed on his laptop's screen.

"…What are you working on?" Arthur inquired, not really expecting an answer. He got none.

"Francis is looking around for a new model for you!" piped a quiet voice from next to the occupied blond.

"Oh! Matthew! I didn't notice you there." Arthur replied, rubbing his head awkwardly. _How do I always manage to miss him?_ He pondered.

"…wait a minute! New model?" He cried as what Matthew had just said struck him. "What's wrong with my old one?"

At this, Francis finally looked up from his computer. "I've been working on some new designs that I feel your old one is a tad too plain for." He flashed a grin. "You need a more flaunty doll that'll compliment my devilish designs." He explained with a wink.

"But I like Elizabeth! And if your designs are so amazing, the model wouldn't matter anyway!" Arthur angrily retorted.

Francis frowned. "But we have been featuring Elizabeth long enough now that the fans will be expecting something new. Besides, my new line isn't exactly designed for…females. Just come take a look at some of these." Francis offered.

Arthur gave in with a sigh and slid from his booth to see what  
Francis had in mind. Usually he wouldn't give in to something like that so easily, but Francis always got what he wanted; and besides, he had a point. The fans _would_ be wanting someone new about now.

Arthur and Francis worked for a popular magazine company (_La Mode_) that featured the world's most prominent designers, Francis being one of them. But Francis was no ordinary designer; his particular area of expertise was restricted to doll clothes. Arthur worked as his photographer, and displayed all of his collection quite magnificently on his personal collection of "models."

They both had worked part of the time at a studio in London, and the rest in Francis' personal studio back in Paris. Why were they in New York now, you might ask?

Matthew. Cute, quiet, frikin' little Matthew Williams. Francis had met him when he had been interning with _Mode_ last summer. Francis had overlooked the shy boy at first, but after about three months Francis realized he was the only one left in the company he had yet to flirt with. And flirt he did; the two immediately hit it off, and the small Canadian lad had earned Arthur's respect when they exceeded Francis' past "longest relationship" mark, still going strong. So strong, in fact, that when Matthew received a call from his sick mother asking him to come home to her in New York, Francis promptly packed up and left along with him.

Now, any normal person would usually try and find another job, or a different designer at this point, but _nooooo_…Arthur, after much begging on Francis' part, (and many desperate assurances that he simply _couldn't _have his magnificentwork photographed and displayed by anyone other than Arthur himself,) he completely uprooted himself from his happy, quiet life in his hometown, and was settled grudgingly in the very heart of New York City. And he hated it.

"See…? Look at all these! They're all unique and hand-made by a personal friend of mine…and this entire website is dedicated to them!"

Arthur scrolled through a list of extravagant yet elegant looking dolls, all very pretty, but none standing out. Then a picture on the side caught his eye.

"Click that one." He demanded immediately. Francis gave a knowing smile when he saw the doll, and opened the doll profile.

Arthur read through the profile, which gave details on his making, displays, and sales.

"Wooa…why so many resales? And that low price!" Arthur exclaimed in shock. "That doll is by far the most beautiful doll available on here!"

Francis chuckled. It was true, the doll was a bit simpler in design than the others, but that added to his charm. He had honey golden hair, and sparkling blue eyes that Arthur swore looked real. He even sported a pair of mini wire-rimmed doll frames on his eyes, adding to the realism of the carefully crafted face, and making his expression seem all the more…adorable. The doll had two white feather wings protruding from his back, and a somehow glowing halo upon his head. He was dressed in a short toga, with strapped sandals on his feet tying above his ankles, completing the angel/cupid look.

"This doll actually has a rather interesting story to go along with it." Francis explained. "The first owner paid a fortune for this doll…more than any sane person ever would, despite how the doll looked. He had the doll no more than two weeks before it was back up for resale. He claimed that the doll was cursed…that it was a demon doll that came to life. A monster."

Arthur snorted.

Francis continued: "…The doll went for half the price to another man, who kept the doll for half the time before he had it for resale once again. He came out with the same story. By this time, interested buyers became wary, and the price drastically dropped to a number that was reasonable. Another woman purchased the doll next, but she returned him to the original maker only three days after, not even willing to wait the time it would take for him to sell to get rid of him. They all claimed the same thing…that he was a demon possessed monster. The stories began to spread, people claiming to have seen the doll alive, and the tales became embellished and passed around the internet. No one has ever held on to that doll, and now no one is even willing to buy it."

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow in disbelief. Sure, he believed in fairies and fantasy creatures and the like, but a demon possessed doll? That's was just a little far-fetched.

"That's utter nonsense. Francis, I want that doll immediately. I won't be scared off by silly ghost stories."

Francis shrugged and started the purchasing transactions. It's not like it'd be _his_ doll.

* * *

Arthur had anxiously awaited the arrival of his new model for a week before it finally arrived. He tore through the packaging in a rush, eager to see the contents. His breath caught as he lifted the doll no bigger than his forearm from the box; he was stunning, breath-taking. He felt his heart squeeze a little when he looked at the cerulean gems of the doll's eyes, glittering in the sun light. He carefully placed him in a stand upon his mantle and merely gazed at him a few moments before turning to clean up the packaging mess with a contented smile adorning his features.

He ambled into the kitchen afterwards to start preparing his dinner. After a quick scan through of his cabinets' non-existent contents, he quickly realized his need for a quick stop at the convenience store across the street.

He toed off his shoes after no more than ten minutes of shopping, and hummed to himself as he placed the bags on his countertop. Then suddenly something in the living-room made a noise.

"I must'a' dropped something…" Arthur muttered to himself. He scanned the contents of his room but found nothing out of the ordina- _Wait! The doll_! …He was no longer on the mantle.

_Where-?_ An unknown voice from behind him interrupted his panicking mind.

"Well you certainly fell much faster than I expected."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Somewhat of a cliffy :)**

**As a side note, I really had wanted the roles to be reveresed and for Arthur to be the doll, but the personalities and the actual relationship between them in the show made me feel it would flow better this way.**

**Please let me know if you liked it and review! Or else Arthur's eyebrows might just come to eat you O_o**


	2. Alfred

**A/N: WOoooooooa you guys O.o**

**I was like, totally blown away by the responses! I really have never recieved so many reviews and favs/follows at once! You guys are really amazing. So, I updated even faster than I planned! Sorry if the length isn't that much longer than the last, but I honestly could't think of how to stretch the events over the number of chapters I want. (I mean it is a really short manga.)**

**I also apologize if it's too far out of character, 'casue I like literally finished the series all in last week ^_^ buuut anywho, enjoy the fluff! (no trolling this time, this chapter has fluff.)**

* * *

"_Well you fell quicker than I expected."_

Arthur whirled himself around, eyes widening. "How did you get in here-?" his last word stretched out a bit as he swung his fist at the oddly dressed intruder. He made contact-with the wall. _Huh?_

"Not the first time I've received that reaction; but your swings a little slow, old man." A smug voice taunted from below.

Arthur slowly dropped his gaze from the dent in the wall to down at his shoes. _There's…there's just no way…! _The angel doll stood at his feet. Grinning. Quite cheekily at that.

"…But this is the very first time I have been able to move so quickly after being purchased." The boy primped his blond locks in mock narcissism. "…you must have been quite taken with my beauty."

Arthur shook his head as if to clear it. _This can't-there's just no way-_

In shock, and for a lack of proper brain function, he stuttered out stupidly: "Y-you can shrink."

The doll snorted. "That I can. I can also do this." The doll drew his wings into his back and slowly enlarged himself until he was eye-level with Arthur. A few inches taller, actually. As a…human, Arthur supposed, the doll was rather brawny; but the cherub like pudge around his cheeks remained, still giving him the child-like adorableness. Arthur blushed as he realized what he had just thought.

The doll shrank back down to his supposedly "normal" size, and his wings re-sprouted from his shoulders. He flitted them a few times until he rose to actual eye-level with Arthur this time. He made eye contact with Arthur and studied him for a few moments. He leaned his head forward slowly, not breaking eye contact; and pecked the end of Arthur's nose.

Arthur lunged backwards, pink dusting his cheeks. "Whaaa-"

"I can only come to life when my master loves me." The floating blond gave a genuine grin. "And even though you are afraid of me like every other one of my masters has been, I'm still awake."

Arthur's blush deepened. "I'm not afraid of you." he attempted to sound convincing, but his voice wavered. He shot a glare at the angel and cleared his throat. "Do you…do you have a name?" he eventually ventured, once he felt he had collected himself enough.

The doll frowned and gently landed on the mantle, sitting still eye level with Arthur. "None of my masters has ever loved me long enough to give me one. They always become terrified and then I can no longer move."

Arthur immediately felt sorry for the boy. "Well then I will give you one. I'll need something to call you by anyway."

The doll's entire expression seemed to glow, and he burst up into the air. "Does that mean you're going to keep me?"

Arthur gave a reassuring smile. "Of course; I told you I am not afraid of you. I bought you, so you're my doll. Why would I get rid of you?"

The doll let out a joyous whoop and rotated in the air. He stopped a few inches away from Arthur's face. He peered curiously into the large emerald eyes. "And what should I call you, master?"

Arthur turned redder than he ever had before. "Not that!...my name is Arthur."

"Arthur…Arthur…Arthur. Arthur! Haha, Arthuuuur!" The doll swung around the room repeating the name with childish enthusiasm and laughter.

"Why are you so excited about my name?"

The giggly cherub came to a stop again at Arthur's face; his expression remained as cheery as ever, but his eyes were tinged with a sadness. "I've never been awake long enough to know my master's name, much less speak it." He gave a hearty smile now. "You are the only one that has let me live this long before!"

Arthur's expression softened at the boy's innocence. He really was completely adorable.

"Alfred."

"…what?" The doll quirked a brow.

"Alfred. That's what I'm going to call you."

"Alfred? Why Alfred? Do I even look like an Alfred? I'm an angel for pete's sake! God! And why does it sound British? I'm not British, I'm American! But wait…you're British aren't you? Funny, I've never met a Brit before…"

A vein popped from Arthur's face. He took it back. He was bloody annoying.

* * *

Alfred released another huff and gave an impatient wiggle. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Well if you would just stop moving, I wouldn't stick you!" Arthur grunted just as impatiently.

"I though your buddy Francy-pants was gonna make me clothes." Alfred complained.

"_Francis _designs extravagant apparel that is far too gaudy for everyday use. I'm just going to fit you some everyday wear."

Alfred rolled his eyes and huffed again.

"There; done, mister wiggle-wart."

Alfred extended his wings through the holes in the back of his shirt and gave himself an experimental spin. "I don't see what was so wrong with my old clothes."

Arthur gave an amused hum. "Well, we couldn't let you fly around in a dress all day."

Alfred glared at him. "It's called a toga, not a dress."

Arthur disregarded that comment. "Anyway, not proper clothes for doing chores in."

"Chooores?" The angel cried in disbelief.

"Well, if you're planning on staying, I won't let you freeload; you must pull your weight around here, lad. Now how about you help me prepare dinner?" he shot an inquisitive glance at the small boy before him. "You _can_ eat, right?"

Alfred looked contemplative. "I think so…I mean, I've never eaten before, but since I'm living, I guess I'll have to."

The British man smiled. "We'll just have to fix that then. I'll make you my best meal!" Arthur retrieved the ingredients from his recently stocked cupboards. "Here: you slice the onions."

Alfred enlarged himself and quickly changed into the extra set of clothes for him at this size.

He looked at the odd vegetable and the knife placed in his hands and placed them on the plate on the table and gave a slice. "I can do this!" He enthused.

Arthur chuckled and they both sat in relative silence as they prepared their ingredients. Not 10 minutes in, he heard slight sniffling from Alfred. "Alfred…?"

"W-why…why does this vegetable make my eyes sting? What is this?"

Arthur looked sympathetically at the boy with tears spilling from his eyes. "Onions make people cry."

"Cry…I'm crying? Is that what I'm doing?" He whispered. "I see; so even a doll has the ability to cry. I've never cried before…and I can't make it stop!"

Arthur wiped his hands off on his pants. "Hey..hey Alfred." He gently got the attention of the boy who was crying desperately now. "Alfred, could you shrink back for me?"

Alfred wiped his nose and complied, shrinking until he was swimming in a pile of much too large clothing. Arthur reached over and pulled the boy to his chest, cradling him to himself and patting his hair. "It's okay to cry if you need to; whenever you feel the need to cry, just shrink back and I'll always be here to hold you like this."

Alfred raised his large, cerulean, tear-filled eyes to Arthur's. "You promise?"

"I promise." Arthur raised the boy to nudge his nose with his own. Really, he was far too cute for his own good.

After Alfred had reasonably collected himself, he sat in his owner's lap as he stroked his hair.

"Hey, Arthur; I forgot to tell ya somethin'" He drawled sleepily. "The rules for ownin' me."

He gave a sleepy gaze and yawned. "You hafta' tell me you love me every single day and give me lots of attention." He snuggled further into Arthur's stomach, his face still upturned.

"Arthuuur! Tell me you love me." He whined, quite adorably. Arthur promptly flushed.

"You are like a stubborn child with no discipline; there is no need for me to further inflate your ego." He denied.

_I think I do love him, like he said…but I would never tell him that._

"Arthuuuuuuur! Gimme a kiss!" Alfred pulled on his shirt, trying to reach his face. Arthur took one look at the puckered lips, chubby cheeks with a slight flush, and the beautiful eyes squeezed shut and gave in immediately with a sigh. He took his finger and placed it on his own mouth first, the reached to nudge the tiny mouth of the boy on his lap with it. Alfred looked up in surprise.

"That's all you get for now."

Alfred beamed up at him. "I love you Arthur!" He cried, with the sincerity of a child. Arthur blushed further.

Really, this boy was going to be the death of him.

* * *

_Omake:_

After Arthur had finally gotten around to completing the meal, he set it before Alfred and waited for the boy to take a taste. The angel took a bite and chewed…and then another, and another.

"Do you like it?" Arthur asked.

Alfred placed a finger on his lip and thought for a moment. "It sucks."

"_Whaaa-?"_

* * *

**sooo...tell me what you think?~ **

**Please review, or England will make you eat his cooking!**


	3. Bath Time!

**A/N: I think this chapter is a little longer, but still not very long. I am hoping that the the fluffyness of this chapter will make up for that, though! ^_^**

**On a side note, one of my lovely reviewers made a comment about Alfred appearing like his chibi self. I guess that is sorta my intention, he's supposed to be about the height of a barbie doll, but chubby, so yea :) **

**I do want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! Seeing all that positive feedback makes me more happy than you can imagine! **

**Now...Prepare for diabetes!**

* * *

Arthur woke with a jerk the next morning. _Was that foot…?_ He rolled to his left. "Gaaah! Alfred! What are you doing in my bed?"

Alfred lifted his fist to rub a sleepy eye. "Well…it was cold, and I don't like being alone."

Arthur tried to cover his embarrassment with a huff and an irritable growl. "…You could have just asked. And why feel the need to take up so much space?"

"Because you're clingy in your sleep and," *yawn* " …I didn't want you to crush my doll body."

Arthur felt as if he turned three different shades of red. "…Am not." He grumbled out. "I'm going to go take a bath."

As he was stepping away from the bed, he felt something cling to the back of his shirt. "Me too!" Alfred chirped, clambering up to Arthur's shoulder, tiny once again.

The Brit's face grew even hotter. "Don't cling to me when you're not wearing anything!"

The adorable little angel pouted. "But big clothes don't shrink with me…and besides, you did yesterday." He batted his large eyes.

"T-that was different! And no, you're not taking a bath with me!"

Alfred stuck his lip out further. "Why not? I don't even know how to do it…I've never done it before." He added puppy eyes to his pout.

_Ah, so he's going to play that card. Manipulating little git._ "…Fine. But you won't fit in the tub with me, so I'll find you something else."

Arthur strutted over to his "office" room, which contained various dolls, old outfits from Francis, and random pieces of doll furniture he used for modeling.

"What's with all these other dolls?"

"Oh, those are just some old ones that we used to use for modeling. Francis makes me get a new one every once in a while so the fans don't get bored."

Alfred remained silent as Arthur fumbled through a few miniature objects, finally settling with a small pool. He shuffled slowly back to his bathroom and turned on the faucet and first filled the pool, which he set on the tub rim, before filling the tub itself. They both settled in rather quietly, and remained so until Arthur lathered up his hair and began to scrub it.

"Arthur, do me next!" Alfred's cheery mood returned full force, and he giggled as  
Alfred chucked a wad of foam at him. Alfred turned his back to the British man as he scrubbed his body like he'd seen Arthur do.

_Those wings look soft…I want to touch them._ Arthur thought a bit suddenly. He reached forward and stroked a feather.

Alfred jerked. "Aaahh…mmm…" the angel gasped in surprise and slipped into a moan.

Arthur jerked his hand back in surprise, and Alfred whirled on him, blushing. "Don't randomly touch someone's wings!"

"S-sorry…I just thought that you'd have trouble washing them yourself, and…"

_And I wanted to touch you. I want to touch you now._ Arthur inched his hand forward and let his fingers nudge Alfred's cheek, watching his face intently. Alfred let his scowl drop and nuzzled his face into the large palm, making eye contact. They remained that way for a few minutes before…

"Arthur, the water's gone cold." Arthur cupped his hands and lifted the blond cherub, who giggled. "Ahh, your hands are warm, Arthur."

Arthur stoked his thumbs along the boy's shoulders, then down his arms…

Then suddenly he was being stared at in the face by a large bespectacled boy. "Gaaah! Don't _do_ that!"

Alfred closed his eyes and let out a rather smug grin. He positioned himself between Arthur's legs and tipped his head forward, slowly bringing his face closer to the blushing man's, and let their lips make contact.

The blond backed away even slower, half opening his eyes to observe Arthur's reaction. The man sat in some sort of shock for a moment, before his face erupted into flames. "What was that for…?"

Alfred draped himself across the Englishman's stomach, his chin resting on his chest as he stared up into his eyes. "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur spluttered for a moment as his face was deciding between cherry red and deep scarlet.

"…HA! And we both fit in the tub." Alfred laughingly observed, breaking the mood.

Arthur knocked him on the head, turning his face away with the blush still adorning his cheeks. "Shut up!"

* * *

Arthur stood before the mirror with a towel around his waist, toweling off his hair. Alfred had finished before him, and had left the bathroom in quite a rush. _Probably embarrassed. _He thought to himself. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he smelled something odd.

_That brat had better not be burning down my apartment…_

To his complete and utter surprise, when he followed his nose into the kitchen, there stood Alfred with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, frying something while struggling to read the small print of a cookbook Arthur never knew he had.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously, peering over Alfred's shoulder.

"Cooking." Alfred said rather obviously with a sarcastic grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can see that, smartass. But why?"

"Why? Because you can't. It isn't _that_ hard to read a cookbook you know."

Arthur crossed his arms with a humph and sat at the table. "I'm going to ignore that. What are you cooking anyway?"

The busy blond shrugged. "Something non-British."

Arthur's bushy eyebrow formed a tick. That is, until he noticed what Alfred was wearing. The chubby cheeked angel was standing with his back towards the Brit, donning one of Arthur's wrinkled white button ups, which had always been a few sizes too large (as they had been a gift,) and it still seemed to hang rather loose around the larger-built boy, reaching just below his upper thighs.

_And of course he felt no need to wear pants._ Arthur chastised him in his head.

But that wasn't the best part; no. Alfred, obviously in a chef-y mood, (**A/N: yes, I just made that word up ^_^) **had decided it necessary to add an apron. Said apron was also tied in a perfect bow at his waist, the ends of the tie falling to perfectly outline his a-

"Finished!" Alfred beamed, interrupting that thought and sliding a plate over to a now rather red-faced Arthur.

The English-man cocked an eyebrow at the meal before him. "…hamburgers for breakfast?"

Alfred's gin widened until it seemed to take up most of his face. "Why not? I thought they looked good-" he took a large mouthful. "-and I was right!"

Arthur sighed and subjugated himself to the greasy American food for the sake of the boy in front of him.

"Say Iggy…" Alfred started after a few moments silence "Did-"

"Iggy? Where did that come from?" 'Iggy' interrupted.

"Huh? Oh I think it just fits." He answered with a bit of a laugh. "But as I was saying," he continued, all mirth gone from his eyes, "Did you know about my…curse when you bought me?"

Arthur looked into the serious face of the 'doll.' "Sure; but I didn't believe it."

"But why risk it? Why go for me when you could have bought a doll that had no rumors of curses and such?"

Arthur paused in his chewing. _Why had he?_

"Why so curious?"

"I-" Alfred seemed to hesitate in his answer. "Every owner before you has been terrified of me. More than one has called me a monster. I just want to know why you would want to feature a doll-public announce your ownership of a doll- who society has labeled a monster."

Arthur felt his heart go out to the rejected boy.

"You were special; I could tell from just one look at your picture, and I had to have you. You were-are-beautiful. Why would I care what everyone thinks and miss out on having you?"

Arthur didn't know where that had come from, other than the fact that it was true. He never would have been so…_mushy_ if it hadn't been for that pathetically adorable expression on that face.

The very face that was now splitting into an enormous smile, the very smile that always seemed to light up the room and warm up something inside of the British man. "Really, Arthur? You really mean that?"

Arthur felt yet another blush rise to his cheeks as he nodded his head.

"Oh, Arthur-!" Alfred ecstatically lunged across the table in attempt to put his arms around Arthur's neck, but only succeeded in tackling them both over the chair and landing directly on top of a very startled Brit.

Arthur let out a squeak as the large teen pressed on him anyway, and let out a rather muffled: "Alfred, heavy…!"

"Oh" Alfred jumped back. "Sorry." He then sized himself down and reached his arms up, the now much too large apron puddled about his hips. Arthur chuckled at Alfred's unknowing (_or was it? He's probably just the type to do that on purpose_…) cuteness and picked him up, careful to wrap the apron around him fully.

Alfred turned an even sweeter shade of pink before leaning in and lightly pecking Arthur's lips.

Arthur's composure remained this time, but he felt something warm and adoring erupt inside of him.

"I love you." This time the words left Arthur's mouth, and Alfred's eyes widened.

As the surprise wore off the small cherub, his eyes began to form tears once again.

"W-what's wrong?" the British man worried he had said something wrong.

Alfred shook his head and forced a smile. "I- I'm happy! B-but…how long?"

"Huh?" Arthur was confused.

"How long will you…love me, before I get old and end up with your other old dolls?"

"Oh, Alfred." Arthur stroked the sobbing blond's head. "You'll never become old to me. You might not always be my model, but I thought I told you; you're special. You'll be mine as long as I am alive."

Alfred ceased crying with a sniff, and felt a sense of deja-vu as he murmured, "Pwomise? I won't become forgotten?"

"I promise." Arthur said once again, resolutely. "I could never forget you, Alfred."

* * *

_Omake:_

The two sat on Arthur's bed that night, the elder in a full pajama set, the other in only an old pair of plaid bottoms.

"So did'ja like my cooking Iggy? Did'ja? Did'ja?" Alfred pestered as he bounced up and down.

Arthur shot a glare in the teen's direction. _Revenge~!_

"It sucked."

Alfred merely let out bark of laughter.

"You Brit's and your retarded taste-buds"

"Why you…!"

* * *

**...Whatcha think? Overdone? Oh and I wanted to ask you guys a question! What other Hetalia pairings do you ship? I also like Franada (obviously,) GerIta, and I think I might like Japan x China. **

**Anywho, please review! ...or America might make you watch horror movies with him O.o**


End file.
